All I Ever Needed
by Brii-chan14
Summary: The old saying goes the best way to get over someone is to get on someone.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone long time no see! I'm sorry for being gone for so long but I am no longer a teenager with a bunch of free time! I know I shouldn't be making another story when I have so many to finish but this one is really important to me as it's loosely based off my last and writing it so far has been very therapeutic to me. I will be giving y'all an update about which stories I will continue. For this story I already have chapters done I just need to edit them and post them when I see fit. Anywho it's good to be back and I hope y'all enjoy._

 **Trigger warning: Self-harm, suicide**

* * *

*The Giving Tree*

"We told you this from the get-go that he was going to break your heart, now look at you. Drunk heartbroken on Valentine's Day."

Marron glared at her friend beside her who was just as drunk as she was. Yes, she was upset at the uncensored statement, but she was also filled with an abundance of other emotions. She couldn't be mad anyway, she knew that her friend was very blunt, that's why they got along so well. Marron said too little and Pan said too much: the perfect balance. "Y'know, you don't have to be so rude about it, I get it I'm stupid, I let another guy take everything from me and break my heart. Cheers!" The blonde slurred out before downing another shot glass of whiskey and winced in pain as the burn hit her throat like rubbing alcohol.

"I'm sorry, but Uub was a piece of shit and didn't deserve a brilliant girl like you, he was really selfish and I'm pissed it took this long for you to find out, I mean, the guy didn't even bother to come to the hospital today!" Pan grumped as she eyed the whiskey bottle, debating if she should continue her downward spiral to hangover-ville.

Marron sighed as she looked down at the dressings on her forearms and thighs. "I can't believe that I meant so little to him. I can't believe I let him break me like this." Her second suicide attempt in her whole life. Nineteen years old and ready to give up because some boy pushed her to the edge. She felt so weak and didn't want to come off as the desperate girl who would do anything to get her boyfriend back, but this was deeper than that. The mind games, the going back and forth, the neglect, and the financially and emotionally taking advantage of her took a toll on her the past nine months.

She rationalized the mistreatment. Always had an excuse when he would go a full day without talking to her or when he randomly canceled dates. She thought he treated her like that because she wasn't putting enough effort in. She kept trying to show him she was a good girlfriend who deserved his love. She let her guard down, gave her all, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. Uub had her heart and more. Sadly all it took was one text and her world was over. She panicked and locked herself in the room. Before she started cutting herself she sent a text to her help, alluding that she was going to take her life. Luckily for her Pan took action and came and got her.

"You've had a rough year Marron, there was that incident at the party, finding out your dad is really sick, and now this," Pan sighed. "Plus you work and go to school full time. I really don't know how you manage all the stress."

Marron sighed in disappointment. Sure she played it off but her version of managing stress was ignoring the stress in the first place. Ever since she moved away from home, her anxiety and depression had been through the rough. She refused to tell anyone that she quit school because she hadn't even accepted herself. She was lost and she didn't know what she was missing. Being dumped by her high school sweetheart added the icing on the cake to her triple-layered mental health disaster. "Yea, school."

For a while there was silence, both fidgeting on their phone, Pan scrolling through social media while Marron gazed at the pictures of her and her ex. It still confused her how a day of love could turn to turmoil with a few simple words. She had planned their first Valentine's day for a full month, and now she was left with the gifts she had made and bought him, and lingerie she probably wouldn't be using for another century.

"Dude you're thinking hardcore over there, get out of your head dude or you're going to end up in the hospital again," Pan teased.

Marron chuckled as tears rain down her porcelain face. "I'm sorry, but it just doesn't make sense. I tried so hard to make that relationship work, I did everything he needed, I helped him when I couldn't even help myself, I lost sleep, I bit my tongue, but still that wasn't enough. W-why am I never enough?"

"Literally fuck him, he's still in high school, high school boys are a bunch of narcissistic assholes. Marron, you're going to get through this, and I don't mean to feed you that 'it gets better spiel' because it might not get better for a long time. Breakups are hard, I literally thought I was going to kill myself when Olive broke up with me. Some Days are going to be easy, some days you'll think about it less, some days it's all you think about. You'll think about how he's doing, does he regret breaking up? And when those thoughts pop up in your head, you need to push them away. This breakup is the best thing that could happen to you. You weren't being true to yourself Mar and I am pissed that he hurt you but I'm beyond elated that he's out of the picture because he was completely toxic for you. Now that he's gone, I'll get to see my best friend happy again. Now, drink this straight down the fucking hatch!"

Marron chuckled as more tears came on, tears of somewhat happiness. She wasn't dumb, she knew that her relationship was toxic but she wasn't a quitter. In the process of trying to fix him, he was taking from her, he grew while she decayed. She sat by idly as he disassembled her in hopes that his fragments of love would blossom and he would care for her as much as she cared for him. In hopes he'd apologize for all the anxiety he gave her, in hopes that he'd make her feel something other than hurt and uncertainty. She acknowledged that she cannot go back there anymore, however, it would take time for her to accept that it was over.

"Gimme that," she laughed as she snatched the half-full glass from Pan and chugged it with ease. "AGHHH! This shit is cheap!"

"What do you expect I'm still in high school," Pan laughed as her head hell into Marron's lap.

"I'm terrible, first dating a high schooler, now drinking with one who I'm also the boss of. My life really is going to shit," she chuckled as she reached for the bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger: Abuse**

*The Hurting Girl*

Lazuli couldn't be more proud of her daughter. At the mere age of nineteen, she had already moved out, became a manager at her job, and went to school full time with barely a complaint. Throughout all the stress and drama, her daughter pushed through it all as if it were nothing.

Seeing her like this, however, was something Lazuli had never seen. As if her bubbly and optimistic daughter had left and was replaced by this broken girl. Just like any other mother, she offered to slash his tires and curse him out, however, Marron took after her father's level-headedness and maturity.

It pained Lazuli more than anything that she couldn't take her baby's pain away. Marron was a sweet and intelligent girl. So caring and always going out her way to make others happy no matter what the cost. Beautiful and funny, a perfect catch for any guy, except Uub he wasn't worthy of her time and attention. Her daughter didn't deserve this.

"Mom?" Marron said softly from the other side of the living room. She was lounging in the recliner, shielded with blankets.

"Hm?" Lazuli responded softly.

"How did you get over your heart breaks?"

Lazuli chuckled but quickly stopped after noticing the tears forming in Marron's eyes. "Awe baby don't cry, it's just that.."

"It's just what?" Marron mumbled before bringing the blankets to her face to hide her red cheeks.

"I didn't really get heartbroken, I did all the heartbreaking sadly," Lazuli confessed receiving a groan from her daughter in response.

"And now I'm paying for your sins, great!"

Lazuli bit her lip as she tried to think of something to say. Something inspirational that would pull Marron out of her rut and make her realize that this break up wasn't all on her. "It's not like I never got my feeling hurt before love. I just didn't let it get to me. Listen, no one knows really how to get over a breakup, we just do. Everyone processes breakups differently. For some people, it means asking their mother to murder the pig."

Marron rolled her eyes and chuckled giving her mother some relief and hope that her daughter wasn't as much as a rut as she thought she was. "You just gotta find out what works best for you. Hopefully, it's not murder. I really think you should go back to your place and do some cleaning."

"But I hate my roommate," Marron whined as she threw the blankets off. "Her boyfriends always over there, mind you, he doesn't pay a damn bill. Also, they brought his dog into the house and all she does is bark and get into stuff she's not supposed to be getting in."

"Marron let this breakup help you make some new life choices. How about you change rooms in the apartment building. You say you hate work, get a new job, change your major, cut your hair, let this breakup empower you to make your own choices now since you didn't have much of a say. Sweetheart, you've been adulting since you were sixteen. You haven't gotten in any kind of trouble, you follow the rules. You're only nineteen, explore, make changes and be impulsive. If you get it wrong so what, you can easily fix it. Dad and I are always here to help you back on your feet when you fall.

These were the words Marron needed to hear more than ever, she felt so defeated and that there was no coming back from this. She needed to bounce back, sooner rather than later.

A week later, Marron found herself ready to leave her childhood home and jump back into adult life. She was close with all her coworkers so the transition back into work was smooth as they were really supportive. Her mandatory therapy sessions were not bad either as her therapist was really down to Earth and Marron felt as if she could just have conversations with her as if she were a friend.

"Helen! You wouldn't believe what happened at work! A bird flew in and stayed for two whole days! He got injured when my boss threw a lemon at him but he died when one of the employees decided to take him to the vet. Before she could make it her roommate's cat ate it," Marron announced as she came through the door.

The woman by the name of Helen turned around in her swivel chair greeting Marron with a smile and a laugh. "What an extravagant story."

After taking off her winter coat and kicking off her mud infested rain boots, the blonde plopped down in her usual chair. "Yea, we named him Tristan," she responded.

Helen got up and walked to the counter where in a big mug sat for Marron. To make her feel comfortable and relaxed, Helen always has a mug ready for her. Helen approached the girl, her long brown skirt flowing behind her.

Marron smiled as she took the mug from her hands and instantly took a sip. The warm drink was a solace to her cold hands. "Thanks, Helen."

"No thank you for coming, people have been canceling appointments left and right because of how cold it is. With you being here, I can hopefully pay my internet bill," the brown-haired woman joshed.

"It's thirty degrees out and you're wearing a skirt Helen," was Marron's monotone response.

Helen shrugged with a smug smirk on her face. "But it's a warm seventy-five in here."

Maron rolled her eyes dramatically before changing the subject. "So what are we talking about today."

"Wow, you're actually going to make me work," Helen playfully retorted. She turned to her desk and opened a cabinet which contained all her patients' files. Within a few moments, she found Marron's and flipped through it. "Let's see last week we talked about how capitalism is ruining this country and that everyone should be Vegan."

Marron laughed. "Who says the therapy has to be all about past trauma and figuring out how to do with stress."

The young woman responded with an eye roll. "Miss Marron, how about we talk about your childhood."

Like a vinyl being scratched, her laughter came to an abrupt stop. "Come on, I think talking about modern day discrimination against queer/trans, people of color, and women would be a much better way to spend the next forty-five minutes talking about."

"You know your shit kid, but I actually want to help you… and keep my license. I promise we can talk about that stuff for a bit next time. Now it's time to be serious," Helen replied.

Marron let out an irritated sigh. She was silent for a few minutes not out of protest but to mentally pulling the pieces of her story together. "Where to start… Let's see, Growing up between the ages of birth to seven I was abused. My parents were reckless drug addicts who often abused me and my older sister, Marney. I remember going multiple nights with no food, creepy men approaching me, and strangers wandering the house at random hours of the night. I use to get bullied in elementary school for stinking and wearing the same two outfits." Marron paused as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, she hated crying and mentally cursed at herself for breaking down. "CPS had gotten involved a few time but it wasn't serious until my sister went missing. My birth parents didn't report it, they actually ran away once CPS came knocking on the door, they left me to fend for myself. CPS took me a couple days after that."

Helen was speechless, she wasn't expecting such a tragic story to come from such a bubbly girl like Marron. "What happened to Marney, your sister."

"Oh, um, they prostituted her out for drugs. It happened a couple of times before she ran away.," Marron said nonchalantly. "She was fourteen."

At this point Helen was speechless. The room was silent except for the droplets of rain that hit the window that Marron was staring out of. What was she supposed to say, or do? She was fresh out of college and this was one of her first clients. All she wanted to do was cry and hold Marron but that wouldn't really help. She supposed she would just let Marron let it out, it seems like she hasn't really talked about it.

Minutes ticked away before Marron broke the tense silence. "Freaked out aren't you. See this is exactly why I don't talk about it, it's my burden to carry. Don't worry though, I blocked most of it out, I don't think about it that much anymore. I've moved past that, I swear."

"Are you sure ignoring your past is a healthy way to move on?" Helen questioned.

Marron nodded. "My new parents, my _real_ parents were so supportive, loving, and kind after they adopted me a year later. They made sure I got the help I need. They used to let me sleep with them for months because I was too afraid to. I couldn't just become a burden for them, I had to heal I couldn't just be sad forever. My sister was gone, there was nothing I could do about it."

"Marron I can tell you now, pushing it to the back of the mind is not healing. That trauma will affect your relationship with people and how you deal with stress. You let that build up, plus bad romantic relationships, and the hardships of adulting build up like pressure in a volcano-"

"And when it gets too much, it explodes."

"Sadness, heartbreak, grief, loneliness, and anxiety are painful emotions to go feel, but to get through them you have to feel them, you have to process them. Don't ignore. Feel, process, and accept it and or learn from it. For example, you briefly told me about your ex-boyfriend. He seems like a piece of crap. He broke your heart on Valentine's day and made it clear there's no fixing this. Feel the emotions, feel the sadness, anger, regret, and humiliation. Process it. Realize it's over and you're going to be alright. Think about the steps that led up to it. Think about how you truly felt, there was no way you were truly happy with him. And the last step is accepting it and learning from it."

It was as if Helen had discovered fire, Marron was speechless and that was very rare. She never thought about her problems as Helen was explaining this. "That's easier said than done."

"Yea, I understand that but would you rather try or keep repeating this toxic cycle?" Helen proposed.

"I guess I'll have to do it," Marron responded. "How do you process emotions?"

"Me personally, I write them down in my journal, for you it could be playing an instrument or singing or running-"

"Ha! The only thing I for is food," Marron playfully bantered.

"Okay Jokester I'm being serious, next week I want you to come back here and tell me how you're going to start processing your emotions. And it has to be healthy, I don't want you coming back here an alcoholic."

"Alright Helen," Marron sighed with a grin on her face. "Whatever you say."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Y'all sorry this took so long to get out. I'll say it again, I am in college, I live on my own, which means I work a lot, so creative writing for fanfiction happens during my free time, which is very seldom. Nonetheless, will try using more of my free time to write for this story as it's really starting to kick off! Next chapter is already done do you should see a new chapter sometime early November! My goal is to get this done before the spring of 2019! WHich means I got a lot of writing to do!

* * *

*The Search*

"Listen to this one, I'm just tryna find a girl I can vibe with but I'm not looking for anything serious," Marron said in her best fuck boy tone. "Get this his name is Conner."

"See I told you online dating wasn't the best idea. Everyone and their mother knows that this app is just for hooking up with people," Pan responded. "Come on Mar, you can do better than this."

"Dating people I know hasn't worked for me the last two times, so I'm going to try something different. Not everyone on here is looking to hookup," responded the optimistic blonde.

"The ones who aren't probably live in their mother's basements," mumbled Pan who was social media surfing on her own phone and sprawled out on Marron's bed. "Marrrrrrron, I need a boo."

Marron chuckled at her friend's sudden shift in conversations. "First I need to find myself a boo before I can help you out."

"But I've been single way longer than you," she whined. "Please."

"Fine, I'll try to help you! But you gotta stop drunk texting your ex," Marron responded.

"You swore you wouldn't bring that up!" Pan shouted with flushed cheeks. "I was vulnerable and we both were texting our exes."

Marron smirked and waved her index finger at Pan. "Nah, actually I was about to but I texted someone else ACTUALLY, so ha!"

"But you wanted too!"

"Yea, so… I didn't though because I knew he wouldn't even bother than responded. You still haven't told me what you and Olive talked about," Marron replied as she swiped through the dating app. Pan was right, people were very honest about only wanting to hook up to the point where they explicitly express it in their bios.

"Oh, we just kinda caught up, it was sorta awkward. I don't think we'll ever talk again," Pan answered nonchalantly. "How's the love quest?"

Her short and vague answer was all Marron needed to know not to press it any further. Even though the break happened roughly half a year ago, it still was a sensitive topic for her. Marron understood her pain, first love heartbreak is always the hardest and longest to get over.

"Uneventful so far, I've swiped right a few times, no messages. I accidentally super liked someone and I'm praying that he doesn't message me."

"Everyone in the online dating world knows super likes are accidents," Pan chuckled.

Marron chuckled as she continued on with her love quest, however, she wasn't going to get her hopes up high. She may have never dated someone she met online, but she did have her fair share of making dating profiles when she was younger with her friends. She vaguely remembered those days, sadly, all the guys she talked to wanted nudes and most of them were probably lying about their ages (as if she was any better). Nonetheless she was persistent on staying optimistic. Marron wasn't for sure what she wanted albeit she knew she wanted to stop thinking about he-who-shall-not-be-named.

Finally, A ding interrupted the long silence. A message appeared on her screen. 'Hey' along with this message a blushing smiling face emoticon. "Ooh, my first message," Marron said.

"Before you respond, how attractive is he?" Pan questioned.

"Hm, we'll her has green eyes and brown hair," Marron started while she scrolled through his profile pictures, "I can't tell how tall he is, but he's a solid six, so I guess you can call him cute."

"Mare, a six is not cute," Pan laughed. "What's his name."

"Well I can't see his last name just the initial, but his name is Jasper J," Marron revealed.

"Ewe, alliteration, every douchebag names rolls off the tongue. Don't message back," Pan scoffed in disgust.

Maron rolled her eyes as she typed her message back, simple hey with the big toothy smile emoticon. "You literally read way into deep into things."

"No I'm just super observant," Pan shot back.

As Pan continued with her social media suffering, Marron continued to message the boy behind the screen who so far has caught her attention. A compliment that does have to deal with her physique always got her attention

While she was composing her next message, a new suitor entered her inbox with a friendly greeting. "Pan there's another one," Marron sang with optimism.

Her friend rolled her eyes followed by a sigh of doubt. "Let me guess, blonde, six foot, likes hikes and has a shirtless picture?"

"Actually," Marron said with her nose up and with a matter-of-factly tone, "purple hair, I don't know how tall he is because he doesn't have it in his bio and looks can be deceiving, he does mention hikes though, and in all his pictures he's fully clothed. Awe in one of his photos he has a flower tucked behind his ear. Paaaaan he's in tuned with his feminine side."

"Marron you're hopeless, you let the first boy with long hair get to you," Pan responded.

"Just because I got my heartbroken two times in a row doesn't mean I should lose all hope," Marron replied with a smirk on his face. "He's cute but this smirk on his face makes him look so mean."

"Let me see," Pan insisted, taking the phone from her friend. "Oh, he's actually cute, hm but you're right about the smirk he looks like he wants to stab a kitten. Talk about resting bitch face."

"Hm, maybe he just insecure about his teeth," Marron said as she sent her message. Moments later she saw the typing bubble imessage appear on the screen. 'Hm someone was waiting for a response.'

"Please promise me you won't get your hopes up high, dating websites are trash and no one ever finds their _soulmate_ ," Pan warned.

"And you have missy?" Marron teased.

"Olive broke my heart to a point where it can't be repaired, I'm destined for a life of cats and lesbian bars," the brunette moaned in agony.

"Pandora, you can't really believe that you and orthodox Olive we're going to have a future together. Her parents would never let you guys be alone!"

"A girl can dream, what did they expect after sending her to an all-girls school," she responded smugly.

"Catholic, a Catholic all-girls school," Marron refuted.

"Catholic smatholic," Pan said dismissively, "Fuck religion, I like vagina and she does too, I mean she did, now she's at university getting dick down but some fucking fuck boy who's a biology major."

Marron paused and sat down her phone, glaring at her best friend who was sinking in the chair beside her. "And how would you know that."

"Shit.."

"Pan are you stalking her again!" Marron shouted.

She may have been caught red-handed but she refused to go down without a fight. "No… let's just say I may have accidentally seen a picture of her on my timeline that someone else posted, and it was a picture of her third wheeling with Olive and said fuck boy, so I clicked her profile.. And let's just say I accidentally looked through most of his pictures and found out he was a biology major, a Libra, and he and Olive started dating two weeks after we broke up. Mare, we were together for five months can believe she moved on in a matter of two weeks."

Marron snatched her phone from her hands and pressed her thumbprint on the home button. And proceeded to wander through Pan's social media."What did I tell you about lurking?"

"I was drunk and lonely," Pan said with puppy dog eyes.

"What did I say about drinking by yourself?" Marron asked in an even more annoyed tone than the first question.

"To not to," she whined. "What are you even doing."

"Well I first blocked Olive and her boyfriend and I change your password so I can get in to make sure you don't unblock them."

"Ya'know I can just change it."

"Well if you do that, I'll know and I'll have to beat your ass," Marron responded with a wink.

"How are we even best friends?" Pan sighed.

"Because we love each other, you're helping me with my break up so I'm helping me. You know how many times you called me a dumb hoe on the night I got dumped?" the blue eyes girl countered.

"It's facts though," Pan laughed.

'Lovers come and go but I will never have a best friend like you Pandora Son' Marron thought to herself


	4. Chapter 4

Alright y'all I'm back and I'm better! Before we dive in, there was a question about Bra and Goten being in this story. As of now, I'm not planning on it, however, if y'all want some Broten I can add some XD!

* * *

*The License Plate*

"You got this," Marron said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She tilted to the side, triple checking her highlight and contour. She flashes a big toothy smile to see if her red lipstick had stain her teeth. She blinked rapidly make sure her eyelashes were glued on securely. She looked down at her phone on her vanity to check the time, she had about ten minutes before he arrive.

 _Perfect, now it's time for a pep talk._

The blonde haired woman furrowed her perfectly drawn eyebrow. "Marron Chestnut, you are going to go on this date and have fun. Be nice, but be yourself, no kissing and definitely no sex, ask questions, listen, you can fucking do this. You are smart beautiful, funny-"

"Who are you talking to?"

With burning red cheeks Marron whipped her head to her bedroom door. There in the doorway was standing her roommate who was hysterically laughing. "God you're so innocent and dorky, she commented.

Marron groaned, once again she had forgotten to close her door all the way. To her roommate that was all the permission she needed to come in.

"Nikkita have you ever heard of, um I don't know, knocking," Marron seethed as she hopped up and shuffled over to her closet where she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

"Sorry, I thought you finally cracked, I mean, you just got back from your parents house," Nikkita responded before dumping a handful of chips in her mouth. "So lady, you're wearing a dress, your nice Doc Martens, AND you're wearing a full face, ANNND," she said before walking over to her blonde roommate. She leaned in and sniffed her dramatically. "Smells like Chanel… YOU'RE GOING ON THE DATE!?"

A deep pink arose on her porcelain cheeks as she sushed the dark-eyed girl. "Nikkita Khan! I don't want the whole complex knowing my business."

Nikkita scoffed and snapped her fingers, "They will tonight girly!"

"Ugh, you're like an annoying big sister I NEVER asked for," Marron mumbled. "Anyways I need to go, he should be here."

"Woah Chestnut, slow the hell down," Nikkita responded before plopping down on Marron's bed that was invested with clothes, which Nikkita had speculated came from the outfit trial and errors before she had graced Marron with her presence. "First how long have you been talking to this…"

"His name is Trunks, and we've been talking for three weeks. We matched on tinder, everything has been really great, he and I stay up for hours just talking and it's amazing because, well… Uub would never do that for me, so for a guy to stay up seven hours after his bedtime just to text me is astonishing," Marron informed in a rush, her cheeks a light rose tint. She loved her roommate however she did not want to spend too much time talking.

Nikkita smirked, "Alright, so far I'm not getting any fuck boy vibes, where is he taking you?"

"This BBQ spot near the river and don't worry, there's a vegan option. He'll be picking me up downstair, and I will send you a picture of his license plate once I get down there," Marron answered as if she knew exactly what Nikkita was going to ask next. "Anything else mother?"

"Actually, I want you to share your location with Eth and I," Nikkita added. "And no, I'm not kidding, I just want to make sure you're safe."

Marron rolled her eyes as she opened her phone and scoffed, she knew she had to otherwise Nikkita would do everything she could to make sure this date didn't happen. "There, happy?"

Nikkita smiled and nodded. "You look beautiful babe, if he's ugly, just make sure he pays for the meal, y'know, to compensate for wasting your time."

"Thank you Nikki, what would I do without you," Marron laughed.

"Alright girly don't keep that man waiting, get out of here," Nikki said as she got up and gave Marron a quick hug.

The two girls walked out Marron's room, to the front door where they hugged each other again. As the door closed and she began her journey to the elevator, Marron could feel the anxiety starting to overcome her. Don't be scared, everything is okay.

She pressed the sticky down button.

 _Remember to ask questions and not talk too much. Get the heck out of there if he problematic._

She stepped into the elevator that faintly smelled of canine urine

 _Whether this works or not this is a good thing, you're stepping out of your comfort zone._

Less than a minute went by and she reached the bottom floor. Once out of the elevator she exhaled heavily, letting all the negative thoughts go out with the breath and made her way for the front door.

 _I'm parked across the street in the Bank parking lot, the grey Honda Element._

She looked up from her phone and and felt her heart try to jump out of her chest "Fuck, this is real life. Ain't no running back upstairs though Mar. Also, stop talking to yourself." she muttered to herself as she walked towards the car that held her mystery man.

The sounds of the city were muted by her obnoxiously loud heartbeat. She mentally cursed herself for being so nervous as her hands were perspiring like a sinner in a church and she knew she would have to shake his hand.

She was less than twenty feet away when he came out of the car.

"Oh my god," she gawked. He was more attractive in person than in his pictures. His smile took him from a eight to a hundred. His hair was a lavender like the sky in the springtime in the early morning and his eyes were blue like a lake in the country. She had never seen a man so beautiful in her life.

"Marron?"

"Huh? I mean, Yes, I am Marron you must be Trunks," she responded after snapping out of her daze.

"Yea that's me," he laughed that caused a wave of butterflies to hit her stomach.

Marron laughed however it came out rather loud and quirky followed by a snort.

"That's a pretty unique laugh you got there," her date teased.

"Sorry, I'm kinda weird," she said while she covered her face in attempts to hid her goofy smile from him.

Trunks rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You weird, I don't think so, you're just… interesting."

"Wow, is that supposed to be even better," Marron retorted sharply.

"Sorry, that was kinda rude. Let me rephrase that," he said before clearing his throat. She couldn't see but he was blushing as well and sweat beads dripped down the side of his cheeks. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. _Stop being so awkward_. He told himself. "No to sound like a player, but I talked to a lot of girls on tinder-"

"Hm, not surprising," Marron interjected with sass.

"See, you're so sassy and fiery and I lov- I mean- I REALLY was attracted to that. You're straight forward, funny, y'know what you want, outgoing, beautiful, just the perfect woman. And I'm sorry if I'm saying all this too soon but you inspire me to say what's on my mind."

The corners of her mouth curled up into the biggest smile she could muster. She was completely flattered however she didn't care if she could see. "I guess you're interesting too," she said casually, she wasn't going to give him praise and compliments right away.

"That's all I get," he whined as he stepped closer to her.

Marron shrugged her shoulders and pushed him to the side. "I need to take a picture of your license plate sir."

He quirked a brow, "May I asked why ma'am"

"Oh no important reason," she answered nonchalantly as she walked her to the back of his car.

He watched her take the picture and fiddle with her phone for a few moments afterwards. "Just incase you do try to assault me and murder me, my friends know how to find me. Now, I'm famished, let's go."

Trunks laughed to himself as he took a few steps over to the passenger door and opened it. "Hop in then."

"I don't need a man to open the doors for me. Chivalry will get you nowhere with me," she commented before proceeding to walk over and climb in.

"Are you normally this cocky?" Trunks asked.

"Confidence is the word you're looking for hun," Marron spat as she pulled out her phone. Confidence, a word she hadn't felt in nearly a year.

'You okay.' Nikkita had texted her.

'Chemistry levels are through the rough'


End file.
